


If I Could Sink My Teeth In To You

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Supergirl season 4, Vampire Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: “Give it to me!” Lena screeches, her eyes wild and bloodshot. She claws desperately at Kara, a sudden inhuman strength overtaking her.ORLena gets bit by a vampire alien and turns into a vampire. Kara's the only one who can keep her alive until there's a cure.Commission for fouralarmfireinanoilrefinery on tumblr!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 517





	If I Could Sink My Teeth In To You

Kara paces back and forth outside of the DEO med bay chewing on her thumb. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This _wasn’t_ supposed to happen. The mission had been simple; capture the bat-like alien that’s been terrorizing National City for the past week and bring it in, with little to no casualties. 

They had succeeded in the first part, but had miserably failed the second. She had been distracted. She had let her guard down. They knew nothing about this alien, besides the fact that it could fly and was slightly humanoid. She wishes they had known about the sonic screech. The screech that had brought Kara to her knees, momentarily taking her focus off of the creature and onto making sure her head didn’t explode.

Alex had grunted for backup into her receiver as she too grimaced from the wail that reached her ears. Their attack had been coordinated, precise, and in motion when the bat creature decided to melt their brains. Seeing an opportunity, it swooped down and grabbed a discombobulated Lena, holding her hostage and sinking its fangs into her throat.

By then the pain had subsided and Kara rushed over to Lena, throwing the being off of her. But the damage had been done. She was bleeding, and Kara thanked Rao that back up had arrived just in time. 

Which leads her to here; back at the DEO, pacing outside of the med bay. She hears the door open and glances up at Alex who takes off her blue doctor gloves with a sigh. Kara’s mouth presses into a thin line. “How is she?”

Alex puts her hands on her hips, looking down at the floor, seemingly trying to find the best way to say this. “She’s fine? I guess? Her vitals are good and besides the bite wound there’s no apparent damage, but I can’t imagine she’d just come out of that unscathed.”

“So she’s fine?” Kara’s voice is hopeful.

Alex shrugs. “Like I said, it’s hard to say. If there is anything going on, we don’t have the technology to tell, nor do we know what we need to look for. The best thing we can do is keep her here for a few days. Monitor any changes in behaviour.”

Kara eyes Lena’s motionless body through the glass. “I feel like this is my fault,” she sulks, sighing. “I asked her to come along so that we could classify the alien with Lex’s technology.”

Alex puts a hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t know this was going to happen, Kara,” she comforts. “At least now we can find out what that thing is. If anything happens, we’ll be ready for it,” she yawns. “I’m gonna go catch some sleep in the barracks. Don’t beat yourself up too much, yeah?”

“I promise I won’t,” Kara says, steals one more glance at Lena, biting her lip. “Though I seriously hope you’re right.”

* * *

Everything felt hot. Like molten magma was being poured all over her body. She felt like she was running a fever, with chills at the same time. She could hear everything and nothing all at once. She could see herself, see the monitors she was connected to, see her heart rate slow to a crawl. She felt like she couldn’t breath. She needed air. She needed—

Lena awakes with a gasp, her DEO issued sweatshirt clinging to her skin. She has no recollection of the past few hours, nor does she know how she had even gotten back to the DEO. She sits up, blearly taking stock of her surroundings.

It’s quiet, save for the beeping of the machines monitoring her, along with the loud, deep snorting coming from the blonde Kryptonian slumped over in the chair next to her bed. She estimates that it’s late at night, considering they're the only two people in the medbay.

Lena’s mouth suddenly feels parched, and she contemplates waking up Kara to get her a cup of water. But seeing her sleeping so soundly makes her feel guilty, so she decides to venture on her own to the water cooler across the room.

She quietly rolls out of the bed, stumbling onto her feet. Her balance is off, though she should expect that after lying down for so long. Using the IV stand as a crutch, she begins to hobble over towards the cooler. It’s then that a sudden wave of fatigue hits her, and she falls to the ground.

Kara is up and at her side in a second, lifting her up with ease. “What happened?! Are you okay?!” her voice is filled with urgency though dulled by the grogginess of her sudden start.

“Yes,” Lena answers, breathless and suddenly in a cold sweat. “I was just trying to get some water. I guess my injuries are more extensive than I thought,” she allows herself to be sat back down on the bed. She feels a little bit guilty, having woken up Kara anyway.

“Are you crazy? You’re hurt! You should have asked me to get it for you!” Kara’s handing her a full cup of water before she can blink and Lena gratefully takes a sip—immediately spitting it back in when Kara’s back is turned.

She doesn’t know if it’s the fact that she just woke up from a coma, or the fact that this water wasn’t the fancy alkaline kind she was used to, but it tastes _awful_. Not only that, it did nothing to remedy the dryness in her throat. She places the cup on the bedside table, smiling up at Kara.

“Better?” Kara asks, her smile a hundred watts as always.

“Mhmm,” Lena affirms halfheartedly, folding her hands over her knee.

Kara tilts her head. “You sure you’re okay? You’re sweating a lot,” she puts the back of her hand to Lena’s forehead and frowns. “Hang on, I'll get a thermometer.”

She strides over to the medicine cabinet across the room and begins rummaging through a draw. “Shoot!” she curses a short time after.

Lena cranes her neck. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Kara sighs, “it’s just, I forgot Alex keeps the kryptonite needles in here for when she needs to draw blood and sliced my finger pretty bad.”

Suddenly Lena’s throat felt even more parched. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Kara swiftly turns around, walking over to the sink beside Lena’s bed. “Don’t worry, it’s fine, it was just a little prick.”

While Kara washes the blood from her hands Lena begins to feel strange; the smell of blood overwhelms her senses, she can taste hints of copper dance on her tongue. The beating of her heart is all she can hear now, the rhythmic pounding beating on the inside of her skull. Before her brain can catch up with her body she’s already behind Kara, her hand pulling the wounded finger to herself.

Kara is taken aback, “What’s wrong? It was just a scratch, see? Nothing to—” she was cut off as Lena wraps her lips around the wound. Kara’s mind short circuits at the sudden gesture; Lena’s lips are soft and plump though hold onto her with a vice grip. The way her tongue flicks at the wound is euphoric. She wants to give herself to Lena, to let Lena drain her dry—

Something in Kara’s mind snaps into action, causing her to quickly pull her finger away from the brunette’s mouth. Kara looks at the cut as it starts to bleed excessively, much more than a simple finger prick should elicit. “What the heck?” Kara whips her head back to Lena as the other woman lunges at her.

 _“Give it to me!”_ Lena screeches, her eyes wild and bloodshot. She claws desperately at Kara, a sudden inhuman strength overtaking her.

Kara would hate to admit it but she’s losing this struggle, between Lena’s new found strength and being caught completely off guard she can barely manage to hold the shorter woman back. Seeing no way around it, she headbutts Lena. Momentarily dazing her, she follows it up with a takedown bringing Lena to the ground. “Alex!”

The faint thumping of boots can be heard before Alex skids into the medbay, half asleep and panicked. “Wh—What’s going—Did you knock Lena out?!”

Kara looks up at her from the floor, out of breath. “Maybe?”

* * *

“So she saw blood and went wild,” Alex summerizes, watching Lena’s vitals on the monitor. “Are you sure that’s what happened? It’s a little far fetched. She might just be hemophobic.”

Kara shakes her head. “No, she—she was strong. I don’t know where this sudden strength came from, but it took everything in me to hold her back. I had to knock her out. She could have hurt herself, or me or worse,” she chews on her lip with worry. “I knew something was wrong.”

Alex frowns. “Yeah, you knew _something_ was wrong, not that Lena was turning into Nosferatu. It was anybody’s guess.”

“Still, it’s my fault she’s in this situation.” Kara stares down at Lena’s motionless body with guilt. “I should have known better than to put her in danger like that.”

“Yeah well,” Alex sighs, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. “Hindsight is twenty twenty.” she lifts Lena’s upper lip and shines a penlight she had gotten out of her pocket into her mouth. “Canines have extended beyond normal length, eyes are bloodshot, along with a mild concussion,” she rolls her eyes when Kara mumbles an apology. “She’s not gonna stay out forever. We need to think of a plan.”

“What do we do? It’s not like we know what’s happening beyond this,” Kara gestures exasperatedly at the unconscious woman in front of them. “And that _thing_ doesn’t speak English. It’s not like we can just _ask_ it.”

“We can’t,” Alex agrees. “But maybe Brainy can. If we can't communicate with it, then maybe he knows enough so that we don’t have to.” 

Kara purses her lips, not seeing many other options. “Okay. I guess that’s as good as it’s gonna get,” she frowns. “I don’t like going into this blindly.”

Alex shrugs. “Me neither. But it seems like we don’t have much of a choice.” she then nods to the younger woman stirring on the bed in front of them.

“Hey,” Kara’s at Lena’s side in a flash, holding her head up. “How are you feeling?” her voice is soft and full of concern.

“Supergirl,” Lena croaks, blinking. “What’s going on?”

Kara gapes, unsure how to approach this. “Do you not remember what happened?”

Lena frowns. “Apparently not,” she gives Kara a confused look. “Why? Did something happen?”

Kara looks from her to Alex, who puts her hands up and takes a physical step back. “Something like that,” she settles on, rolling her eyes.

“Your hand,” Lena nods towards it, and Kara sees that her wound hasn’t completely healed yet. “Is that from the alien?”

Kara swallows. “No, actually,” she runs her uninjured hand through her hair. “It’s from a needle. But you made it worse.”

Lena scoffs. “That’s not funny.”

Kara frowns. “I’m not laughing. I’m serious, Lena. You got bit by that, that _thing_ , and it’s messing with you. You tried to bite me.”

“I tried to bite you?” Lena looks from Kara to Alex, who once again puts her hands up in non involvement. “You’re saying I’m turning into a vampire?”

Alex shrugs. “We don’t know what you’re turning into. All we know is that the bite is messing with your DNA and causing you to crave human blood. Or blood in general, I guess.”

“So I’m a monster now,” Lena laughs dryly.

Kara frowns. “I—”

“We didn’t say that,” Alex interjects. “We just said that the bite is affecting your physiology. I just paged Brainy to start looking into it. In the meantime, we need to take blood samples and see what we’re working with here.” she snaps on a new pair of latex gloves, unpackaging a non kryptonite needle from the drawer Kara was just in. After going through the motions of asking Lena to make a fist she tries to stick her arm and scrunches her face when she meets resistance. Pushing harder she hears the needle snap, and she sighs trying to ignore the simultaneous gasp and whimper Kara and Lena let out. “Alright. I guess we can add invulnerability to the list,”

Lena blanches. “What’s happening to me?”

“Hell if I know,” Alex answers her truthfully. “But, where there’s a will there’s a way. Supergirl, hand me one of the Kryptonite needles?”

Kara frowns, folding her arms. “You’re kidding, right? You know what those things do to me. You do it.”

“Sure, and while I do that you can hold down the blood thirsty vampire that was trying to bleed you dry with your injured hand.” Alex challenges, folding her own arms.

Kara relents, stomping over to the drawer.

“Thought so.”

The Kryptonian hands her the needle and backs away as Alex draws Lena’s blood. “How’d you even know a kryptonite needle would work? It’s not like that thing’s from Krypton. I would know.”

“I didn’t,” Alex responds, closing the cap on a now full blood tube. “It was a lucky guess.” she finishes up and places the blood samples in a zip lock bag. “I’ve got to get these samples to the lab.” she nods at Lena, speaking to Kara. “Try not to knock her out again, yeah?”

Lena’s eyes widen. “You _what_?” she shouts, Alex taking that as her cue to leave.

“It was a preliminary precaution! You suddenly got super strength and came at me!”

“I attacked you?” Lena’s voice is soft, broken. 

“Yes? I mean no. I mean, sort of?” Kara tries, sighing. “Like, okay, you did, but it wasn’t you _you_. You were possessed or something.”

Lena makes to answer her, but clears her throat while rubbing it, face contorted in discomfort.

“What? What’s wrong? Do you need water?” Kara reaches over for the water cup but Lena shakes her head.

“God, that’s the last thing I need,” Lena says, seemingly holding down bile. “It tasted like sewage. I’m thirsty, but I suppose water won't cut it anymore.” she eyes Kara’s hand as she speaks.

Kara swallows. “I suppose not,” she agrees. “But we don’t know what Kryptonian blood might do to you. It could make you sick.”

“It didn’t make me sick before,” Lena rations, shrugging. “I’m sure just a taste wouldn’t hurt.”

Kara takes a large step back. “Yes, it would. Lena, your entire biology is changing. Human blood might be no problem but Kryptonian blood? We absorb sunlight differently than humans. Our blood is pretty much radioactive. You’d be drinking a Chernobyl Capri Sun.”

“Okay, so what about blood bags? Regular normal human blood should be gamma ray free.” Lena reasons. “You can’t keep me here and not feed me, Supergirl.” Her eyes darkening with every word. “If you won’t provide me nurishment then I’ll just have to find it myself.”

Kara frowns at that. “Fine,” she hands her a blood bag out of the fridge. “Here,”

Lena graciously takes the bag of blood and pops the cap off. “Thank you,” she squeezes some into her mouth and the look on her face shows that she immediately regrets it. Gagging, she swallows it. “I hated every moment of that.”

Kara tilts her head, blinking. “Why? Isn’t that what you needed?”

“Yes, but, god it tastes like blood,” She wrinkles her nose at the offending object in her hand.

“Because that’s what it is?” Kara answers her, confused, eyebrows knitted.

Lena makes a face. “No, I mean, yes, but it's awful. So, so awful.”

“I’d imagine blood wouldn’t taste good,” Kara acquiesces. “But it’s our only option right now. Unless you want to just wait it out?”

“Wait it out?” Lena scoffs. “Supergirl, you just told me I attacked you! And who knows what will happen to me if I don’t drink any blood?!”

Kara purses her lips. “I—Okay maybe we should just try a different blood type. Which one is that one?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Does it matter? It’s all going to taste the same! It’s obvious that an _alien_ vampire would need _alien_ blood!”

“You’re not drinking my blood!”

Lena stands, folding her arms. “Why are you being such a petulant brat? I could hurt someone!” 

“I’m—I’m not being a brat,” Kara protest’s though her tone of voice says otherwise. She sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Look, let’s just, let’s just wait until Alex and Brainy figure out what’s going on. I’m sure everything’ll be—”

“Supergirl,” Brainy interrupts, clearing his throat. Kara hadn’t even heard him enter the room. “Director Danvers requires your assistance.” He turns to Lena. “You too, Miss Luthor.”

Lena and Kara exchange looks before following after him.

* * *

“Okay, so,” Alex says, swiveling around in her chair, “While Brainy had a playdate with the alien, I tested Lena’s blood; on the surface level she’s fine, but uh...on the molecular level, well. Have a look for yourself.” She hands Lena the lab results.

Lena takes it from her. “It’s taking over my human DNA,” she says, frowning.

“Attempting to,” Brainy corrects her. “The alien’s venom has never come in contact with a human before so it’s guess is as good as ours.”

“Fantastic,” Lena drawls, rolling her eyes.

“We do have good news though, it’s just..” Alex looks between them with worried eyes. “Neither of you are going to like it.”

Kara stares at Alex. “Alex!” she snaps when Alex doesn’t answer her.

“Human blood isn’t going to cut it because it’s physiology is accustomed to blood of other aliens.” she can’t look Kara in the eye. “Aliens from planets....with a red sun.” 

Lena turns to Kara, gesturing to Alex with a raised brow.

Kara rolls her eyes. “Okay, so what now? We give her my blood? We don’t know what it’ll do to her!”

Alex folds her arms. “We don’t have many options, Supergirl!” she sighs. “Look, until Brainy and I can figure out a way to reverse this, we need to keep Lena alive. The only way to do that, is with the blood of an alien from a planet with a red sun. Unless you can just dial up Kal, you’re our only choice.”

Kara’s face sours. “It could kill her,”

“Thank you for the concern, Supergirl,” Lena scoffs, “but I can handle myself. You heard Director Danvers. If we don’t do this, who knows what could happen.”

Alex shrugs. “She’s got a point.”

“If I may butt in,” Brainy says, holding up a finger. “I do believe that the confinement of Miss Luthor is crucial in the task of finding a cure. We can monitor her behavioural changes while simultaneously keeping her from hurting the public.”

“So a quarantine,” Lena frowns. “I have research projects I need to finish, deals I need to close—I can’t stay here,” she laughs as if the idea of spending the night in the DEO was absurd.

“You don’t have much of a choice, Miss Luthor,” Alex’s voice is soft and understanding. “Look, I-I get it. Okay? Shit hit the fan and now your hands are tied. Mine are too. We don’t know if you’re contagious or if you thirst for more than blood. We can’t take that risk.”

Lena nods, though she still looks unhappy with her circumstances. 

“Supergirl, you’re on vampire duty.”

Kara blinks. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re the perfect candidate,” Alex gives her a small smile that hides the sadism underneath. “You’re the only one who can feed her and keep her at bay.”

Knowing Alex is right, Kara exhales through her nose and puts her hands on her hips. “Fine. But the moment that there’s an emergency, I’m off duty.”

“Looks like you’re stuck with me, Supergirl,” Lena’s smirk makes a heat settle low in Kara’s stomach. “I’ve never had a sleepover before. This should be fun.”

Alex claps her hands together. “Good. Alright. Now that that’s settled, Brainy and I are going to attempt to synthesize a cure using the venom and Lena’s blood.” 

“And how long is that going to take?” Lena asks, folding her arms. “If anything, I should be helping you. I’m a genius chemist.”

“And I’m a genius bio engineer,” Alex quips, folding her arms to match Lena’s stance. “I’m sure MIT taught you a lot of things but reverse engineering vaccines from alien blood probably wasn’t one of them.” 

Lena opens her mouth to retort before shutting it.

“Thought so.” Alex’s smug smirk returns before she orders everyone to split up.

* * *

“God, I’m so hungry,” Lena complains, banging her head against the wall behind her. “Can you at least just let me drink from you? You heard Director Danvers, you have to feed me.”

Kara, sitting on the other side of the room, fixes her face. “Yeah, but I don’t trust you. No offense, but the last time you caught a whiff of my blood you nearly ripped my arm off.”

“You’re over exaggerating,” Lena rolls her eyes. “Just give me some blood. I promise I won’t attack you.” She begins to inch closer to Kara. “Please?”

The plea strikes a chord in Kara’s heart. She grumbles something under her breath before beckoning the other woman to come closer. 

Lena crosses the rest of the distance between them in an instant, causing Kara to instinctively jump back. She smirks, playfully twisting a few strands of Kara’s hair. “Isn’t this quite funny. Supergirl, Champion of Earth, afraid of me.”

Kara swallows. “I’m not afraid. I’m just...cautious.”

Lena’s not buying it. “Cautious?” She repeats, eyebrow raised. “You can deflect bullets with your body, pick up entire planes with one hand, and bend metal at will. And _now’s_ the time you chose to be cautious?”

Kara shrugs. “I guess.”

“You have a job to do, Supergirl,” Lena reminds her, scoffing. “Do it.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Kara counters, pouting. “You’re not someone’s Kryptonian blood bag.”

Lena’s face sours. “You’re not even doing that! If you’re going to _call_ yourself a blood bag, _at least_ fulfill the purpose you were given!”

“Fine!” Kara whines, pulling her hair back. “Have at it!”

“Honestly Supergirl, it shouldn’t have taken you this long to cooperate,” Lena scoffs, rolling her eyes. She leans in close, her breath tickling Kara’s neck. “Oddly, these powers are giving me an equal playing field with you. It seems I have a heightened sense of smell. You smell...familiar.”

Kara blanches. “Familiar? What do you mean by that?”

Lena shrugs, pulling away from her much to Kara’s relief. “I don’t know...I can’t exactly explain it. You....have a rugged smell about you. You smell like...Like the city. I guess that _does_ make sense since you fly everywhere.” She sniffs her again. “You smell like Kara Danvers.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “I do?”

“Yes...You two seem to smell the same. It’s bizarre,” Lena’s perplexed. 

“Well, I mean, yeah, cause we’re buds! Of course I’d smell like her!” Kara says, laughing nervously.

“Yes, but I smell her all over you. Unless you two are dating, then I’d say you’re one and the same.” Lena raises a brow as Kara gnaws on her lip nervously. 

“Dating? Me? No I—We—No we just hang out.” Kara sputters, inching away from Lena, her eyes widening as the other woman advances towards her. “Wow you are, _really_ close right now.”

“Am I?” Lena grins, fangs extending. “Do I make you nervous, Supergirl?”

“Maybe?” Kara manages, finding herself cornered against the wall. “Could you, maybe like, back up a bit? I’m kind of claustrophobic,” she chokes out with a forced laugh.

“Oh really?” Lena asks, “That’s funny considering Kara’s claustrophobic too,” she folds her arms when Kara goes into a full on conniption fit. Sighing she reaches up to run a delicate hand through Kara’s hair, yanking it unexpectedly up into a mock ponytail. She smiles but there’s no humor behind it. “Oh that’s rich.”

“I—I was going to tell you,” Kara tries to reason, suddenly feeling like a trapped prey animal. “I just didn’t know when.”

“I hope it was preferably before I was old and grey,” Lena replies, her grip still tight in Kara’s hair. 

“Okay, I’ll admit, not my best idea,” Kara winces, Lena’s hold on her tightening. “But—But I did it for your own good!”

“My own good? As if you know what’s best for me?” Lena lets out a derisive laugh. “You’ve got some nerve. Considering you’ve been lying to me for the better half of three years.”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? It wasn’t my finest moment. I thought that I was protecting you.”

“Protecting me?” Lena scoffs, tugging harder. “I don’t need your protection. Especially not now.” she grins, reminding Kara of the fangs that lay just behind her lips. “The playing field has been leveled.”

“So it has,” Kara agrees. “But you need me. And you wouldn’t hurt me no matter how angry you are. You’re not like your family. And you’re _not_ a monster either.”

“No! You don’t get to tell me who, or what I am anymore!” Lena yanks Kara’s hair hard, causing her head to fall backward against the wall behind her while revealing her strong, supple neck. “I’m in control,” she says, but her eyes are unfocused, glazed over. Kara knows she can hear the blood rushing through her veins. It was absolutely surreal to be on the other side of it.

Kara swallows, her heart thudding in her ears. “If you’re going to bite me, do it,” she insists. “Do it!”

Lena falters, her grip loosening in Kara’s hair before she removes her hand all together. She says nothing as Kara stares at her, wild eyed and bewildered. It was like a spell had been broken.

“Aren’t you hungry?” she breathes out incredulously, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She reaches out to touch her but Lena recoils from her hand. “Hey, look at me,” Lena’s eyes are filled with tears now, no longer clouded by the need to feed. “You need to eat,”

“No!” Lena shouts, scurrying away from her. “No. I—I can’t control what I do right now. I could hurt you.”

Kara doesn’t seem to care. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve dealt with worse things before,” she brings her own hand up to her neck and cuts herself, causing blood to immediately drip from the wound. Want is evident on Lena’s face again, and Kara coaxes her with whispers of encouragement.

Feeling Lena’s breath on her skin, an involuntary shudder running through her body. “That’s it, c’mon,” Kara lures, her heartbeat quickening every second that Lena inched closer. “Good girl.” 

The praise awakens something in Lena; she launches forward, completely diminishing any space between them. Lena licks the blood from the wound, savouring every last drop. The sounds that leave her mouth are erotic, and Kara can’t help but want to hear them again.

“Gently,” Kara warns, wincing as long, sharp canines sink into her flesh. It doesn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, it feels more like getting blood drawn at the doctor’s than having it pulled from her. Lena is practically kissing her neck, leaving apologetic kisses whenever she hisses in discomfort.

Lena dislodges from Kara’s neck long enough to whisper in her ear, “God, you taste so fucking good, why didn’t I do this earlier?”

Kara, loopy from the lack of blood, just half shrugs.She sees that Lena is still eyeing her neck. “You can take more if you want,” she offers, “I’m fine.”

Lena licks her lips, still tasting Kara’s blood on her tongue. “I want more...but...god what if you pass out?”

“I won't,” Kara insists, “I can take it.” She tries to meet Lena’s gaze but her eyes are glassy and unfocused. “It’s my fault you’re like this anyway. I let you near that....that _thing_.”

Lena’s eyebrows knit. “Kara, I’m not going to suck you dry just because you feel sorry for yourself. If I’m going to punish you, I need you alive.”

“Punish me?” Kara giggles. “Whatcha gonna do, spank me?”

Lena blinks, clearly not expecting that. “Well I—”

Kara bumps Lena’s shoulder playfully with her fist, “I’m just messing with you. But I’ll be okay, I’m the Girl of Steel right?” 

Lena lowers herself back to the blonde’s neck. Her parted lips brush Kara’s flesh, her fangs claiming Kara’s neck once more. She begins to once again relish in the divine flavours of the Kryptonian when the door to the room flies open.

“Hey! I got the—Whoa,” Alex stops short, taking in what she sees. Brainy is right behind her but is clotheslined by her outstretched arm.

Kara’s face reddens as Lena slowly slinks off of her. “This better be life or death.”

Alex blinks. “Not really. But! We’ve got a cure! We’ll be able to get her back to normal in no time,” she clears her throat, eyes zeroing in on the blood smeared all over Lena’s face. “Did I um, did I interrupt something?”

“Oh no, everything’s fine, Director Danvers, do make yourself at home,” Lena quips cooly for someone who has quite literally been caught red handed—or in this case—red mouthed. She gestures about herself to emphasise her point. “Are you staying for dinner?” her fangs extend just a bit and she smirks when Alex rolls her eyes.

“No thanks,” she declines. She nods over at Kara. “It seems like you were getting your fill.”

“Well I was,” Lena agrees, shrugging. “Until you rudely interrupted us.”

Alex opens her mouth but doesn’t respond. “Anyway,” she starts after a beat of silence. “Back to matters that won’t give me nightmares, Brainy and I were able to isolate the toxin we found in Lena’s blood.”

Kara beams as if she hadn’t had blood taken from her for ten minutes straight. “That’s good!’ she says to Alex. She turns to Lena. “That’s great!”

“Fantastic,” Lena aquiesses quietly, her dormant embarrassment finally catching up to her now that her judgement wasn’t clouded by hunger. “I can stop lusting over blood now,”

Alex seethes through her teeth, causing Lena to look up at her with worry. “Oh, see, not exactly,”

Lena’s eyebrows knit. “What do you mean ‘not exactly’?”

“I said we were able to isolate the toxin, I never said we had the cure in _hand._ It still has to be made.” Alex says, waving the clipboard in her hand in front of their faces.

“And by my calculations,” Brainy interjects, “that should take about seven point five days considering the time it would take to weaken the toxin enough to make it consumable for Ms. Luthor. Otherwise we’d end up back at, well as Nia says it, ‘square one’.”

Kara frowns. “All that and she still has to stay a vampire? There isn’t some magic alien pill that could make this go away? I can’t be her personal blood bag for a week! I have people to save! Bad guys to beat! Potstickers to—”

Alex holds out her hand to stop her rambling. “Kara, I get it. But you don’t have much of a choice here. Red sun, remember?”

Kara grumbles, folding her arms. “Red sun. Yeah, I remember.”

“Oh come now, Supergirl,” Lena cooes, laying her head on Kara’s shoulder. “It can’t be that bad. Think of it as a bonding experience to help me regain my trust in you.”

Alex tilts her head in question at Kara.

Kara shrugs. “She knows.”

“Ah,” Alex affirms, and then claps her hands. “Well, have fun with that. In the meantime, you guys are free to go. Lena, try not to suck her dry.”

Lena grins devilishly. “No promises.”

Kara gulps.


End file.
